


Saying Goodbye

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a last look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, Mr. Garibaldi 
> 
> Jerry Doyle, who played  
> Garibaldi, passed away 7/27/2016.

Garibaldi looked around the station one last time. Demolition was set for tomorrow and he’d come for one last goodbye. He closed his eyes then and saw them, the station ghosts…

So many people had passed through Babylon 5, every one leaving a piece behind somehow. He could almost hear Mollari booming out, “Mr. Garibaldi, my friend.” Ivanova giving everyone orders. G’kar called out to him, holding the book of G’Quan high. Marcus and Franklin bickering endlessly about nothing. The list went on and on. 

He heard another voice, his own. “My second favorite thing…” 

It was time to go.


End file.
